I Saw a Dragon
by FairyGirl777
Summary: One normal day, on an easy job with Natsu and Happy, Lucy suddenly has a flashback of being in the forest with her mother when she was very young and seeing a dragon.
1. The Mission

**I Saw a Dragon**

**I do not own Fairy Tail (unfortunately).**

**Chapter 1**

"_Hi, my name is Lucy, a Celestial Wizard of the Fairy Tail guild."_ Lucy wrapped herself in a towel as she stepped out of the bath. She walked into her bedroom only to find a certain pink-haired dragon-slayer snoozing on her bed and a little blue cat sitting on the table eating a fish, as usual. _"And I have two intruders in my house… again."_

She stood speechless for a moment. Then, thought how normal finding them in her bedroom really was. This always happens, even though she has told them… (correction) yelled at them not to just barge in, especially not through the window, which is how they enter her house every time.

Lucy stomped over to Natsu and looked at his sleeping face. _"You know, sometimes, he is actually kind of cute. When he's not shooting fire out his mouth and destroying everything, that is."_ She decided to not get mad this time and kick them out. Instead, she gently jostled his shoulder to wake him up saying, "Natsu. Come on sleepyhead. Time to wake up." Natsu slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and stared at Lucy.

Suddenly, he smiled and said, "Hey, Lucy." She blushed as her earlier thoughts of Natsu being somewhat cute came rushing to the forefront of her mind. "Lucy? What's wrong? Your face is all red. Did you soak too long in the bath?"

"No, Natsu. Don't worry. I'm fine," Lucy answered, blushing. "So, what are you two doing here this time?"

Natsu looked at her with a strange look on his face. He said, "Do we have to have a reason for coming to see you? We're partners, aren't we?"

She smiled as she replied, "No, you don't need a reason. I _would_ appreciate it if you used the door next time."

"Oh, sorry," he retorted as he sat up and chuckled. He got up and walked over to the table and sat in a chair. "So, do you want to take a job today?"

"Sure. Just let me get dressed and we can go pick a job from the request board," Lucy told him while gathering some clothes from her drawers and the closet.

Once they arrived at the guild, Natsu and Happy ran/flew to the request board. They ripped a piece of paper off the board that would be our job. Grey and Erza were off on another job together, so any job Natsu and Happy picked would have to be able to be done by a small team. _"I hope the one they picked isn't too hard,"_ Lucy thought as she walked over to Mirajane to wait for the boys.

They ran towards us with big grins, waving the paper around. Mira giggled as Natsu slapped the paper down on the bar countertop and shouted, "We're taking this job, Mira!"

As she walked off to log the job in the book, Lucy looked at what the job was on the paper. The illustration was of a forest and the words underneath were describing the job, which was getting rid of some pesky Forest Vulcans in the East Forest. Natsu and Happy were familiar with that forest, since they went fishing in those woods frequently. Also, Natsu has dealt with Forest Vulcans before, so this job should be a very easy one.

**TBC**


	2. Deja Vu

**I do not own Fairy Tail…Darn.**

**A/N: By the way, I never mentioned it, but this fanfiction is set after the seven-year skip, on Tenrou Island.**

**Chapter 2**

They headed to the forest to complete their job of beating up some Forest Vulcans. _"Natsu will probably punch them all out fairly quickly, so this should be a short one."_ Lucy thought as they passed some trees letting them know they had entered the forest. The Forest Vulcans were supposed to be nested in a part of the forest where Natsu and Happy don't fish. _"I haven't been in this forest very much, besides with Natsu."_

Then, a creepy fog started to roll in, out of nowhere. "That's weird. Where did all this fog come from?" Lucy asked out loud.

"I don't know, but this isn't the first time I've seen fog appear at random like this in the East Forest," Natsu replied. "Just stay close to me."

Lucy blushed and mumbled, "I was already planning to stay by your side anyway."

Natsu turned and gave her his big, goofy grin, having heard what she said with his fine-tuned dragon hearing. "I'm glad." That only made her blush more.

As Lucy trudged on through the fog to find these Vulcans, she stayed very close to Natsu. She cautiously searched her surroundings in case one of those monsters tried to sneak up on them and catch them off guard. The more she looked around, the more the forest seemed eerily familiar to her, as if she had been there before. She knew this part of the forest wasn't where Natsu and Happy fished; she went with them enough times to know this place wasn't the right spot. _"So then, why do I feel like I've been here before?"_

Then, Lucy unexpectedly saw something move in the midst of the fog. A shadow shifted near a tree. She squealed and clung to Natsu's left arm, shaking. "Something wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked the quivering mage, glancing down at her. He started sniffing the air for any foreign scents on the wind, searching for the enemy. He abruptly turned slightly to the right and out of nowhere a Forest Vulcan came flying at us from above and attacked. Natsu put his arm up with his fist on fire to block it.

Lucy backed away from Natsu to give him room to fight. She knew from experience that if she didn't, she would probably get hurt. Natsu lit his foot on fire and kicked the Vulcan. "Fire Dragon's Talon!" The flaming kick landed directly on the Vulcan's chest and sent it flying through the trees, breaking a few in the process.

The team waited a few moments to make sure it wasn't coming back. They heard a roar in the distance that startled Lucy and put Natsu on guard. They listened to the crashing and thumping through the woods getting closer to them and once again Lucy thought how… déjà vu this all felt.

She felt like she had been in that forest before and heard a very loud roar of sorts then, too. Except, the roar from back then was different. Mightier, somehow. As if it had come from a much bigger creature. Lucy was so lost in thought she did not notice the Forest Vulcan had reached the three of them and Natsu had engaged in battle with the beast again.

"Lucy!" She gasped and she raised her head up quickly when she heard Natsu call out her name. Natsu had been knocked back and the Vulcan was heading her way. For a small moment in time, she saw it directly in front of her. Then, a split second later, the great beast brought its arm back and shoved her whole body backwards, towards a tree. Lucy's body slammed against it and her head snapped up to hit the trunk of the tree.

Just before she blacked out, she saw Natsu give the Forest Vulcan a "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" and she caught what sounded like Natsu yelling her name, but it was fading. Then, she passed out into a memory long forgotten.

**TBC**


End file.
